


Headcanons of Rosalie and Bella Switching Places

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Emmett and Bella as siblings, Emmett is a soft boy, F/M, Human!Rosalie Hale, Poly relatioship, Rosalie is basically Bella but this is different I swear, Twilight AU, vampire!bella swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically the Twilight Saga but with human!Rosalie and vampire!Emmett. These are just headcanons since I don't think I'll really make a fic of this.





	1. Twilight Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this is my blog in Tumblr, bella-swan-deserved-better if you want to check it out.

Past 1 of Headcanons for Rosalie and Bella switching places

This is an au where Bella takes Rose’s place and vice versa but differently of course

  * It was 1932 when she was turned
  * Bella gets turned after she’s admitted to the hospital at 17 years old and Carlisle is her doctor
  * She was suffering from Walking Corpse Syndrome and nothing was working at reviving her.
  * Carlisle has Edward help him to see if they could save her
  * They hear a soft thump of her heart beat and decide to turn her since her heart was starting to give out
  * She hears Edward say how she looked like an angel in pain
  * She becomes friends with Edward for a few years (I’ll make a seperate post for them)
  * Bella turned Emmett right after he’s hurt by a fallen tree that he cut down
  * His breathing was in trouble and she helped him out but he couldn’t move his body
  * He was a little grateful but saddened




	2. Twilight Part 2

Also Carlisle is 40 years old and Esme is 38 in this because I say so

  * Carlisle curiously asks her why she turned Emmett
  * Her reply was that he looked too young to die
  * He would have suffered as a human and she didn’t want him to be a burden on his human family
  * The reason being because the tree had fallen on his waist and broke his spine
  * They develop a sibling relationship
  * Whenever they go into a town they use the cover story that he’s her older brother since in a way he is technically older than her
  * Emmett is overprotective of her once he hears about why she was turned
  * They end up sharing clothes so much that their clothes get mixed up
  * Bella doesn’t mind since she wears mostly flannel and his clothes are bulky enough to cover the fact she looks almost anorexic thanks to the condition she was in when turned
  * Alice and Jasper arrive to live with them but they were the ones living in the garage since Bella basically almost kicked Alice’s ass for trying to throw Edward’s stuff out
  * Alice isn’t too keen on changing the way she dresses since she doesn’t wanna pull Bella away from how comfortable she feels with the clothes and how they cover her body
  * Edward and her became friends for many years until they got to Forks
  * Rosalie lived with her fashion blogger mother in L.A
  * Her father decided to live in Forks because he was bisexual, which her and her mother were fine with, and went to live there with his boyfriend
  * Rosalie moves to Forks because she misses her father and because her mother was starting to pressure her into dating
  * But no one caught her interest
  * Bella uses her mental shield to help Edward have his thoughts to himself and let him relax
  * The same with Jasper who is actually very calm when being surrounded with her shield
  * When Rose arrives to Forks it’s a week or two into the semester
  * She becomes friends with only Jessica and Lauren and puts Mike on his place the first time he asks her out
  * She sees the Cullens during lunch and instantly is attracted to Emmett because of his teddy bear aura he had around him
  * Which was what she liked in guys
  * She asks Jess and Lauren about who they are and she’s told that Bella and Emmett are siblings who are the adopted children of Esme who adopted them when she was 25 and Emmett was 5 years old and Bella 4 when she did so. Their parents combined their names to get McCarthy-Swan but died in a car accident
  * Jasper is Carlisle’s son from a previous marriage
  * And Alice and Edward are the cousins of Esme who’s parents also died
  * She has one class with Emmett and it’s History and he freezes up (the same reaction as Edward did to Bella in Twilight)
  * She doesn’t think much of it until Jess and Lauren corner her and ask what the heck happened
  * Emmett of course disappears for only a day or two but so does Bella since she stays home to comfort him
  * Edward and Jasper are suffering because now they have to deal with all the thoughts and emotions of the kids
  * They somewhat glare a little at Rose.
  * Alice…somewhat can’t decide if she’ll like her. She can see a lot of possibilities with her that involve Emmett and she’s very confused
  * Bella makes them have a meeting and informs them that whatever happens with Emmett and this Hale girl, they will fully support them




	3. Twilight Part 3

Part 3 Headcanons for Bella and Rosalie switching places

  * Emmett nervously glances at her every now and then whenever Rosalie is around
  * Bella nervously holds his hand since she does have hope that he won’t do something bad, but worries for him at the same time
  * Rosalie sometimes curiously looks over at their table and surprisingly notices Emmett and Bella goofing off and throwing grapes at each other
  * _“So um…how long have they been here?”_ she asks curiously to Jessica
  * _“Oh? They’ve been here since my freshman year, although the oldest are Emmett, that freaky pixie bitch Alice, and Jasper. They were in Sophomore year when they arrived. Bella and Edward were freshman year though. So really….two years I think,”_ Jessica informs her
  * Rosalie is a junior while Emmett is a Senior
  * _“So Emmett…is he like….single?”_ Rosalie asked curiously
  * Lauren sneers jabbing her fork on her food, _“he’s single but his fucking little sister is gets in the way.”_
  * Rosalie frowns
  * “He turns down anyone but never gives an excuse but we can all tell it’s because his little sister probably will cock block us,” Jessica awkwardly explains
  * Edward and Emmett growl under their breath while Bella nibbles on a carrot as she fidgets with her sweater sleeve
  * Edward hated Lauren only, he was fine with Jess since he knew she was only acting that way because of Lauren, so did Bells. He just hated how Lauren only lusts after Emmett
  * He had gotten enough information from her thoughts when Bella was gone that Lauren saw them attractive but Emmett more and just wanted to have a fling with his older brother
  * He and Bells can tell if she dated Emmett she’d end up cheating on him and they both can’t have that happen to their brother
  * Emmett of course introduces himself during her 4th day in school while in History class and they end up talking a little
  * Mostly about random stuff in school and such
  * Rosalie wakes up to snow and her eyes brighten up at how pretty it looked and gets ready in a hurry before going outside
  * Forgot to mention that her father got her a red chevrolet



  * A 1971 Chevrolet 1500 pickup truck
  * Mostly because Rosalie’s father knows she likes vintage stuff
  * It runs really good
  * When she gets to school she sees Emmett and Bella a few feet away just being goofy together
  * She looks away once Bella gets a piggy back ride and notices some silver shining off her wheels and checks on it
  * Turns out her father put on some chains on her wheels
  * She quickly takes out her phone to text him a thanks before hearing a screech
  * She looks up and sees Lauren’s car swerve on the ice and is frozen in fear as she squeezes her eyes shut as she waits for the impact
  * She yelps as she’s pushed to the floor and groans as she opens her eyes
  * Emmet’s on top of her and has her curled up in a ball while he is as well
  * _“You ok Rosalie?”_ he asks softly
  * She looks up and winces as she hears yelling and hears a Emmett inhale deeply
  * _“W…what’s wrong?”_ she asks in a concerned whisper
  * _“You’re….bleeding.”_
  * She touches her forehead and winces feeling a small cut and some blood trickling down her temple
  * _“Emmett!”_ ****can be heard from all the commotion and she looks up to notice that Lauren’s car is a foot away from her face
  * She winces before squeezing her eyes, _“h…how did you reach me?”_
  * Emmett can hear the sharp intake of breath from his siblings before awkwardly chuckling
  * _“How about we first get you out from under here. You’re bleeding so you must have a concussion,”_ he says softly before faking a grunt as he picks her up and pulls her away from the wreck
  * She blushes a little as soon as she’s in view of everyone who’s surrounding Lauren’s car and she winces as everyone starts to talk all at once
  * _“Everybody shut up amd let the paramedics come through!”_ Jessica yells at everyone
  * She winces as she’s getting fixed up and blushes lightly as they put a neck brace on her and take her in the ambulance to the hospital with her father as well since he was called by the principal
  * Turns out she has a giant bruise in her side in where Emmett pushed her to the floor
  * A cut on her temple and a few smaller bruises
  * She meets Carlisle and sees him kind of handsome but in an innocent way
  * She sheepishly and jokingly tells him that Emmett must’ve been a football player to reach her on time
  * Carlisle cheekily winks and chuckles and proudly boasts on how Emmett was an amazing football player in middle school and so adorable
  * Emmett is groaning in embarrassment as his siblings giggle at him since he actually did have photos of him playing football as a human which Bella had stolen from his home a few months after he was turned
  * Esme proudly has the pictures hanged up
  * Along with photos of Edward and Bella
  * Lauren weakly attempts to apologize to Rosalie before weakly admitting she was distracted by her music
  * Rosalie glares at her before wincing as her father and his boyfriend come in worried and she hugs them both and tries to calm them down before awkwardly admitting that she needs some fresh air
  * She walks out and hears some commotion going on and stumbles as Alice is arguing to Emmett about saving Rose while Bella is sneering at her and the rest of their siblings as well
  * When they notice Rosalie they all freeze before Alice huffs and walks off before the others do as well but Bella awkwardly stays behind before giving an awkward goodbye wave to them both and leaves
  * Rose takes a deep breath before confronting Emmett




	4. Twilight Part 4

  * Rose stayed home for only a day to rest before going back to school
  * She ends up regretting it because of how almost everyone keeps asking her how is she and all that
  * However, all of that stops once someone coughs loud enough to catch their attention
  * They all turn to look and see that it was Emmett, with Bella’s head peaking out from behind him
  * _“Let the poor girl be,”_ Emmett said with a raised eyebrow
  * The students surrounding Rose leave while blushing in embarrassment
  * Rose finally notices Bella but Bella shyly waves at her before quickly turning around and walks off, but not before Rose notices Edward catching up to her
  * She notices how both hold hands with one another before turning to look at Emmett and blinks in surprise as she notices his eyes are a dull gray (he hasn’t fed in a while but he’s somewhat ok)
  * She’s so intrigued by his eyes that she doesn’t hear what he first asks her and she blushes a light pink before blinking in surprise
  * _“Oh…I’m sorry….what was that?”_ she asked embarrassed while playing with a strand of hair
  * _“I asked if you’re ok?”_ he repeats with a grin
  * _“Oh! Yeah! I’m fine. A little sore but…I’m fine…thanks to you,”_ she says softly before smiling softly
  * _“No problem,”_ he says softly with a smile
  * Rosalie goes on the biology field trip with Bella and Edward and notices how Edward has a protective hand over her waist whenever they’re standing and looking at something and how gentle he holds her hand
  * She fights the urge to interrupt them
  * However, a few minutes later she walks up to them and tries to talk with them
  * They mostly both just let her talk and they just smile softly or give a small laugh at what she says
  * She tries to talk about Emmett but both won’t budge but Bella just tells her to just wait it out and talk it out with Emmett
  * Rosalie sighs before nodding and thanking them for letting her hang out with them
  * The next day Tyler and other guys are being extra nice to her and once she notices Laurel glaring at her and frowns before asking Jessica the reason why her friend was acting that way
  * She’s surprised and annoyed how annoyingly bitchy Laurel was being so she drags Tyler by collar towards Laurel and tells him that he isn’t her type at all and has Laurel ask him to the Girl’s Choice dance
  * Mike ends up waiting for her by her truck while talking with Emmett and she frowns since she knew that Mike could’ve moved away since all three of her friends knew she never stayed after school and such 
  * She raised an eyebrow as Emmett snickers when he leaves the conversation with him and Mike and walks back to Bella’s truck where his sister was waiting for him in a rusty red looking truck
  * She looks back at Mike and frowns seeing him blush around her and narrows her eyes at him
  * _“Mike…whatever you’re thinking…it’s not going to happen,”_ she huffs annoyed and pushes him aside to get in her truck and turns her truck on and is about to leave but not before Jessamine and Maria walk in front of her truck holding hands and groans as both girls start to embrace each other in a hug
  * _“Well…there’s always prom,”_ he says with a wink which causes her to squeeze her steering wheel and glares at him with a shocked look and blushes slightly at how awkward this all was and slams her steering wheel letting her horn blair for Jessamine and Maria to move out of the way
  * She huffs in annoyance and glares as Bella’s truck drives past and raised an eyebrow as she notices Bella hitting Emmett in the shoulder and him pouting
  * She decides she’s not going to the dance she her father and his boyfriend want to have a movie night which makes her excited and informs her friends to tell any boys that she isn’t going if they try to go find her
  * Lauren and Jess inform her that they’re going dress shopping and ask her if she wants to go to help them out and she agrees
  * She helps them for an hour or two but decides to go outside for some fresh air and sees a music store a few feet from the dress store and goes over to it
  * She losses track of time as she looks for some jazz music in cds and after purchasing a few walks out and she’s surprised at how dark it got and turns to look around and notices a group of men looking at her and she suddenly gets nervous before gasping in surprise as a cold hand suddenly grabs her wrist and turns around to see who it is
  * And is relieved on who it is




	5. Twilight Part 5

  * When she turns around it's Emmett with his younger sister
  * Bella shyly waves and she finally notices Edward by her side and curiously enough there was another teen with them
  * He had long black hair and he had a bit of a baby face
  * _"Hey babe. We were looking for you everywhere. You should've texted me that you were here,"_ Emmett says with a soft chuckle at her.
  * Rosalie processes what Emmett says and she smiles brightly before hugging him and kissed his cheek, ignoring how cold his skin it felt
  * _'must be the weather. It is cold,"_ she thinks before looking up at him again and smiles nervously
  * _"Can we go eat? I'm starving,"_ she says softly but all four of them can see from her eyes how scared she is 
  * _"Yeah babe,"_ Emmett says softly while eyeing the group of men while Bella and Edward eye them as well
  * The group of four circle a little around Rose before walking away from the store and away from the group of men
  * _"How did you guys find me?"_ she asks curiously once they're out of ear shot of the men
  * Emmett chuckles a little before giving her a soft smile,  _"my siblings and I, including their friend, were just walking around here. We were getting some things for our mom and well...you're blonde hair isn't that hard to miss."_
  * She blushes a little and huffs, _"oh please. There's plenty of blonde girls out here probably."_
  * _"Not really. They don't have the nice shade of almost platinum blonde hair in them,"_ Emmett says with a smile
  * She smiles and giggles
  * _"Oh damn! Forgot to introduce you to someone,"_ Emmett says before gesturing to the othet teen next to Bella, " _"this is Jacob Black."_
  * She smiles and greets him and he does the same.
  * They walk in silence, however, Rosalie doesn't notice the fierce look exchange between Bella and the other two boys with her 
  * _"Oh shoot! I was meant to go back with Lauren and Jessica after they finished dress shopping!"_  Rosalie says with a gasp
  * Emmett reassures her that it's fine and that if she calls them it'd be no problem 
  * Rosalie quickly sends them a text asking where they were and she gets a text back saying they were in a restaurant.
  * A french one at that's named La Rosalia
  * It takes them a couplw of minutes to reach it because they were walking and are about to enter when Lauren and Jess walk out. 
  * Lauren sneers at them for a split second before glaring at Rose and telling her they already ate
  * Jessica apologizes and doesn't think much of how lucky Rosalie is to be with Emmett, her thoughts are mostly on how she's glad Rose is safe and didn't have a shitty dinner with Lauren bitching to her much to the amusement of Edward 
  * Rosalie tells them they can leave. She can get a ride home from Emmett
  * Emmett takes her inside the restaurant and she frowns seeing that she and Emmett are the only ones to enter
  * Emmett chuckles a little and tells her that the other three went somewhere else to eat for their date
  * This shocks Rose, _"they're in a poly relationship?"_ she asks curiously to which she gets a nod as if to confirm her question
  * _"Cute,"_ she says with a smile and Emmett sighs mentally in relief since he knew that some people give shit to Bella and Ed for dating and being with Jacob.
  * They order food but Emmett declines eating his food and says how he had eaten a big plate of nachos before chaperoning his siblings' date and gives her his plate of ratatouille 
  * She accepts it after he reassures her it was fine
  * They talk for a bit before Emmett gives her a shy smile
  * _"Uh...I...I need to tell you something Rose,"_ he says nervously which makes her frown
  * _"What is it?"_ she asks confused
  * _"I know you've been suspicious about me....well from since the accident and well...I feel like you deserve the right to know the truth."_
  * _"Truth? What truth are-"_
  * _"I'm a vampire,"_ he whispers out softly with a scared look on his face
  * She stares at him in shock before blinking in surprise 
  * She takes a deep breath and sighs,  _"t...take me home please?"_ she says softly before looking away.
  * Emmett nods pays the food before walking her towards Bella's truck.
  * He drops her off at her home and knows he fucked up
  * Edward and the other two try to cheer him up once he picks them up and drop of Jacob
  * The rest of the family, minus Alice who was seething at how stupid it was on how they found her, comforted him by what looked to him as rejection
  * He's surprised, however, that once Bella parks her truck at school Rosalie is standing in front of his door, just playfully giving him a glare.
  * _"I deserve questions answered,"_ she says with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded.
  * He just smiles and nods ignoring Alice's harsh words being aimed at him.
  * He's just happy that Rose didn't straight up ignore him after he confessed 




End file.
